


Trinity

by crankylex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankylex/pseuds/crankylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel loves Buffy. Faith loves Buffy. They learn to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> trinity: n., pl. trinities.
> 
> 1\. A group consisting of three closely related members.
> 
> 2\. Trinity. Theology. The union of three divine persons. Also called Trine.

Faith was heartbroken.

She had survived her entire life by avoiding close contact with people, knowing that to care was to get hurt, and now she was caught, ensnared in a cage of her own making.

//Love blows,// she mused, following the tracks before her. Faith sighed loudly, unable to believe what she was doing. //I'm tracking Buffy, following her to the mansion, to find...what? Angel on top of her, fucking her until she screams? Oh, I *want* to see that. *Really*. I *want* to see the woman that *I* love, being fucked by the man -- oh, sorry -- the *vampire* that *she* loves.//

Faith stopped abruptly as she caught sight of the mansion looming before her. Ground zero. Tension sang from her body as she made her way around the back, to where the big french doors led from the living room to the patio. She stood there, feeling like a peeping tom, the whole while praying desperately that she wouldn't find what she expected.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut. //Please, Lord, I don't ask for much...// Hearing a soft growl, the hair on the back of Faith's neck rose and she opened her eyes.

The sight before her took her breath away.

Buffy was lying on her back in front of a roaring fire, lounging on what appeared to be a comforter done in burgundy velvet. The blonde was naked, her arms thrown above her head in abandon, her breasts tipped by hard little nipples that were thrust upwards as she arched her back and moaned.

Faith's avid gaze trailed from Buffy's head to her tiny waist...to her luscious thighs and what lay in between. That was where she finally saw Angel. He was between her legs, her hips cradled in his big hands. Buffy's legs were spread wide around his broad shoulders, and her calves trailed down his bare back. Faith could just make out his tongue licking her up and down, causing her to fling her head back and screech loudly. He started from the wide open, pouting lips, then worked his way up to her engorged clit, where he sucked and bit gently down on her.

"Ohhhh, Angel..." she cried, her hands gripping the silky strands of his dark hair. "Angel, you make me feel...ohhhhh..."

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" he muttered, tilting her hips up so he could delve deeper into her wetness. She was slick and hot, her liquid pleasure flowing over his face.

Outside, Faith was torn between retching violently or flinging open the door and pulling Angel off of her by his dumb handle. //What the hell do they think they're doing? Didn't they learn the last damn time? Is he such a good fuck that she's willing to risk everyone she cares about?//

Buffy's scream echoing around the garden answered her question.

=====

Grimly, Faith settled down cross legged on the cold slate floor to watch them. She didn't understand why she didn't just take off and get the hell away from the couple fucking like mink in front of her, but she was drawn to them.

Okay, to be honest, she was drawn to Buffy. Faith was beginning to accept the fact that Buffy would never turn to her with that special mix of love and lust in her eyes, the look that Angel got so freely, without deserving it. But was it too much to hear Buffy scream *her* name as she came, just once?

Hearing a snarl from inside, Faith turned her attention back to them. Her hands dug into her palms, the anguish driving her nails deep into the skin. She ignored the blood slowly dripping down her hands as she watched mindlessly.

Angel was on his knees, sitting back on his heels. Buffy was draped over his lap, her thighs straddling his hips, her back flat on the floor. He was using the fierce grip he had on her hips to pull her to him, plunging relentlessly within her. Buffy's hands were tangled in the comforter, fists clenching the rich fabric. Her back was arched, thrusting her chest towards him, and her head tossed from side to side as the whimpers issued from her throat.

"Angelangelangelangelangel," she moaned, her hips churning wildly, her hair sweat-dampened and sticking to her face.

As Faith watched, silently seething, Angel's right hand left its spot on her hipbone to slide across to the center of her thighs. Wriggling slightly, his fingers found her throbbing clit, and mercilessly, he began to roll it between his fingertips. Buffy shrieked at the added pressure, her back coming completely off the floor. Her muscles clenched frantically around him as she came, undulating before him.

Faith had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from moaning. She had never seen anything as beautiful as Buffy in the grip of her climax, her face flushed, her body tense, her lips full and inviting. She was so caught up in Buffy that she didn't notice Angel slip into game face and raise his head, scenting the air.

Closing her eyes and curling into herself, Faith hid her head in her lap, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her heart hurt from the words of love, of devotion, dammed up in her chest. She rocked herself back and forth, trying to prevent the sobs that were caught in the back of her throat from escaping.

Unbeknownst to her, Angel and Buffy had gradually become aware that they were being watched. Still hugely erect, Angel pulled out of Buffy and dragged the both of them to their feet. Silently, they padded over to the glass doors. They could both hear the intruder's heart pounding, as well as the tiny sounds that were erupting from his throat.

=====

Her hand darting through the doorway, Buffy grasped the intruder's shirt and pulled him through the door, tossing him carelessly to the floor. She was stunned to see the brunette lying before her. Her sister Slayer was the last person she expected to see.

"Faith," she whispered, confused, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Turning her head away from Buffy's exquisite nakedness, Faith muttered, "I think I should be the one asking you that. What happened to the 'oh, we're just friends' routine? I think fucking him is a little beyond the call of friendship."

Buffy and Angel exchanged a glance. At the question he saw in his lover's eyes, he nodded abruptly. Having his agreement, Buffy answered her. "No one knows this but Angel, myself and Whistler, but Angel's soul is back for good. There is no more clause."

"Well, isn't that just special for you. You get everything you want. What about Giles? What about his dead girlfriend?"

Angel winced, the pain from the memories still very close to the surface.

Buffy nearly snarled, "That's not your call, Faith. You weren't here when it went down, and you don't know the circumstances. It's none of your goddamn business. And furthermore, why the fuck were you watching us?" She was on the offensive now, unnerved by the thought of someone witnessing what she and Angel shared.

Faith shrugged. "Wanted to see if Xander was right. He was."

At the mention of Xander's name, Angel growled, bloodlust lighting in his gaze. "I don't want to hear that stupid fuck's name mentioned in my home, girl."

As she sprang up, Faith said, "No prob. I'm leaving, and things will be five by five."

Squaring her shoulders, she faced the naked vampire looming in front of her. A minute part of her brain admired his sheer physical beauty, but it was drowned out by her loathing for him.

She tried to brush past Buffy, but a hand gripping her shoulder stopped her. Buffy's hand came up to brush against the tears drying on Faith's face. The elder Slayer was instantly concerned. "Faith, what is wrong?" she asked again, genuinely worried.

Faith blanched. "N-nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you cry," Buffy pointed out quietly. "Are you okay?" And then to Faith's ultimate horror, Buffy enveloped her in a warm embrace, completely unconcerned by her nakedness. "You can tell me anything, Faith. Anything at all." She stroked the wavy brunette strands, gently petting her head.

Frozen, unable to move, Faith swallowed hard. She was where she had always wanted to be, but she found herself unable to speak, to say anything to explain herself. Wildly, she looked down into Buffy's concerned gaze, and gripping the blonde's shoulders, she leaned down and kissed her lips, nearly crying out loud at the contact.

Buffy's lips were sweet and firm, just as she had always suspected. Faith clung to Buffy, knowing that this was the only chance she would ever have to touch her as she ached to touch her. She put everything she had into that kiss, all the unrequited love, all the passion, the desire, and the aching need for acceptance.

Buffy stood stock still under the onslaught, shocked to her core. With a small gasp, she pulled back, away from Faith. Under Buffy's incredulous gaze, Faith paled even more.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean to do that..."

"Don't lie to her, Faith," Angel rumbled. "You've wanted her from the moment you set eyes on her. Believe me, I understand. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her too."

Faith raised wild eyes to his. At the odd understanding she saw there, she felt an instant of communion, of sympathy. He too had been drawn hopelessly in by Buffy's special combination of guts, heart and soul. Neither of them had ever stood a chance.

"Faith?" Buffy's hesitant voice broke into Faith's trance. The brunette turned to face her, swallowing nervously.

"Faith, you need to help me here. What's going on?"

Drawing a deep breath, Faith blurted, "I...I love you. I worship you. And I know that you d-don't love me, but I can't help it."

Buffy's eyes softened as she cupped Faith's cheek. "I never knew."

"I got kind of good at hiding it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Faith jerked her head. "You have him. Why would you want me?"

"Faith, you should never keep love hidden." Buffy was unsure what she should do. She had felt a distinct arousal when Faith's lips had been sliding against her own. As always, when she was uncertain, she looked to Angel for guidance. She raised troubled eyes to him.

His look conveyed everything she ever needed to know from him. He loved her. He trusted her, and more, he trusted her judgement. He would go along with whatever she wished.

But the question was, what did she wish?

Buffy looked at Faith. The brunette had her heart in her eyes. She had been rejected so many times in the past, so many people had used then betrayed her...Buffy refused to do that. Faith deserved better.

Taking Faith's hand, Buffy walked back to the comforter. "Faith, join us?" she asked, watching the other girl intently. Angel sat down at the edge of the comforter, not wanting to interfere just yet.

Faith's heart raced as she realized Buffy was completely serious. "B, you can't mean..."

"I do." As always, Buffy knew exactly what she wanted.

Shy, Faith hung back as Buffy settled herself onto the comforter. "Please..." Buffy held out her hand, calling the other woman to her side.

With a muttered prayer, Faith found herself held securely in Buffy's arms, Buffy's lips slanting across her own. Faith opened her mouth to say something, but Buffy took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, tormenting sweetly.

Gently, lightly, she began to tease Faith, kissing the edges of her mouth, entreating her to relax. Faith was still rigid in Buffy's embrace, unable to believe what was happening.

Buffy slid her arms down Faith's sides, rubbing softly, stroking the flesh beneath the small top. She made tiny circles up her sides, finally stopping beside the other woman's breasts. Buffy concentrated on that bit of skin, awakening it to the pleasure she wanted to share.

Buffy's warm touch was destroying Faith's hesitance, and soon enough, Faith had her arms wrapped around Buffy's neck. Buffy looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, Faith. It's okay."

Faith nodded, and leaned the last little bit forward, touching her mouth to Buffy's. Their lips slid together wetly, slick tongues rubbing together.

From his spot off to the side, Angel watched with rapt fascination. The two Slayers were twined together, moaning softly, arching against each other. He was the only man on Earth to witness such an event, and he was humbled. Not to mention extremely turned on.

Carefully, to avoid breaking their erotic kiss, Buffy stripped Faith of her shirt, baring her lace-clad breasts. At the tiny pressure on her engorged nipples, Faith moaned, arching upwards, begging for that minute consummation. Buffy hushed her, her lips dipping down to caress the pale skin of Faith's throat.

Unconsciously imitating Angel, Buffy's teeth scraped against Faith's jugular, mimicking the kiss of a vampire. Faith reacted appropriately, baring her neck further to the touch. Buffy kissed her way down Faith's chest, stopping to lap at her nipples through the rough lace. With her tongue, Buffy wetted the fabric, using her teeth to tease the hard buds. Faith's hands tangled in Buffy's hair, pressing the other woman to her breasts. Buffy's arms tightened around Faith for a moment, then she was tugging the bra off of the brunette. Hot, wet lips returned to Faith's nipples, and for a moment, the pleasure was so intense, it bordered pain.

That was followed by a tugging at Faith's waist, and her pants were being drawn down her long legs. She scooted up, allowing Buffy to take her pants off, along with her boots and socks. She wore no underwear, and when Buffy saw her bare sex, devoid of any hair, she groaned out loud.

Eyes hot, Buffy whispered, "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

Solemnly, Faith shook her head no.

"You're amazing," Buffy said, dropping kisses over her heart, down the centerline of her body. She stopped to swirl her tongue around Faith's navel, then gently bit the skin leading down to her mons.

Faith cried out at the delicate bite, Buffy's name torn from her lips.

For a moment, Buffy stared at Faith's naked sex, then she dropped her face to it, rubbing her cheeks against the smoothness. "So beautiful," she whispered again. Faith's folds were glistening with moisture, her clit standing up from the concealing flesh.

Her tongue darted out to caress those slick folds, delving between swollen tissue. Faith was so hot, so responsive, Buffy nearly came at the first taste. Her own clit begging for attention, she pressed her thighs tightly together, trying without success to end the ache.

Angel saw her do it, and crawled foward, kissing her lower back. At the touch of his lips on her skin, she breathed his name, stepping her legs apart, silently pleading for his attention.

He obeyed, his hand slipping between her dewy thighs, searching out the scrap of flesh that pulsed hungrily. The familiar touch made her cry out, the sounds muffled in Faith's wet core. As always, Buffy was wet and ready for him, and he did not hesitate, fitting himself against her back, grasping her hips, and pulling her onto him. As his cock invaded her swollen passage, Buffy let out a strangled groan, the pleasure filling her up along with the hard flesh of her love.

Faith's eyes had been tightly clenched, but with the new tension she could feel radiating off the other Slayer, she opened her eyes.

Buffy was before her, balancing delicately on elbows and knees, face buried between her thighs, licking and sucking the swollen flesh. Faith moaned slightly, arching her hips up to receive more of that sinuous touch. And behind Buffy, thrusting wildly into her, was Angel.

He was growling, slamming into his lover, his face the ridged visage of a vampire. Faith's core clenched in both fear and lust, her body's natural reaction to his demon. The surge of adrenaline sent her flying over the edge. Her body jerked and spasmed, dancing under Buffy's hands and tongue. With a grin of triumph, Faith's juices wetting her face, Buffy concentrated on bucking back into Angel's thrusts. Her lover fucked her roughly, intent on the release that had been denied him earlier.

Buffy dropped her head down, exposing the sensitive nape of her neck to him, and he took advantage, licking and biting down on her sweet flesh. She was close...so close...and when his fangs slid into her, it was enough. She screamed his name and convulsed around him as he emptied himself deep within her.

She collapsed, his body blanketing her back. Long moments went by while she panted, trying to regain her breath. Angel was wrapped around her, and she kissed the bicep that was resting against her shoulder. Buffy lifted her head and caught sight of Faith staring at her. The brunette had her fingers shoved deep inside herself, rubbing her aroused flesh.

The two Slayers shared a smile, then Buffy slid out from Angel's embrace, lying on her back. She caught Angel's eye, then nodded towards Faith. With a rumbling growl of approval, Angel got to his knees and picked Faith up, careful not to move too fast and frighten her. Buffy lounged on her back, arms reaching up for Faith's body. Gently, Angel put the brunette down on top of Buffy, so that her front was nestled against Faith's back. Faith was trembling, instinctively afraid of Angel. He raised a hand to tenderly trace the lines of her face, soothing her.

"It's okay, Faith," he rumbled. "I won't hurt you."

Buffy's chest shook with laughter. "Unless you want him to, of course." Buffy wrapped her arms around the younger woman, her hands finding Faith's breasts, caressing the delicate skin. Faith moaned and arched, pressing her engorged nipples into Buffy's grasp. Angel nearly whimpered at the sight. It was enough to bring him back to full hardness.

Slowly, he parted Faith's tightly clenched thighs. She squeaked as his fingers found her hot, wet flesh. He inserted two fingers into her narrow channel, widening her. She moaned again, a long, low sound. Buffy ducked her head down to claim Faith's mouth, tongue invading gently. Faith gasped into the blonde's mouth as Angel added another finger to the ones already inside of her. She was very wet, the rich moisture clinging to his fingers.

Carefully, he guided his hard flesh to her wet opening, thrusting in smoothly. Faith arched up, helpless against the pleasure thrumming though her. Angel fucked her slowly, deliberately, as Buffy's right hand snaked down to fondle Faith's clit. The brunette was shaking, trembling with lust, and the pressure on her engorged nub sent her over the edge.

She screamed Buffy's name as the orgasm claimed her.

Angel grinned wryly even as he continued to thrust. "Here I am doing all the damn work, and she screams your name."

Buffy winked at him. "Is it my fault that I'm a good lay?"

He made a lusty noise. "Are you ever, baby." He was nearing orgasm himself, his muscles beginning to clench. "Faith," he murmured softly, "Faith, I'm gonna come, and I get the feeling that you don't want me to do it in you."

Her eyes flew open as an expression of disgust crossed her face. "Uhhh...I'd...ewwww," she finished, her nose wrinkling.

Buffy reached past Faith to caress her beloved's face. "On the count of three, lover...one...two...THREE!" As she said the word, Angel pulled out of Faith and Buffy shifted the brunette to her side. Grunting, Angel yanked Buffy's thighs around his hips and plunged his cock home. Buffy let out a screech as she closed tightly around him.

"Baby, you feel so good," he muttered, slamming into her willing body.

Sensing his imminent climax, she bared her throat to him, whimpering, "Bite...please..."

Without a second's hesitation, Angel took her up on her offer, swooping down to claim her. Faith watched wide-eyed as Angel gorged himself on Buffy's blood, drawing deeply from the bite. Part of her was horrified at the ease in which the other Slayer bared her throat to the vampire, but another part found the scene arousing. Buffy obviously did, because she was moaning, rubbing herself up against Angel, who came with a fierce growl.

Suddenly, Buffy stiffened, and Faith's heart began to beat faster, afraid that he had taken too much. Before Faith could move to stake him as her instincts were urging her to do, Buffy erupted around him, the orgasm slamming through her, leaving her shaking body limp. She cried his name, and he broke away from her neck to kiss her lips, plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth.

Faith recoiled at the sight of his mouth smearing blood all over hers, but Buffy didn't seem to mind it. She grasped his head, clutching him to her, as she whispered her love for him against his lips. The lovers crooned to each other as Angel tightened his hold on her back and rolled them over so she lay sated on top of him. With a happy sigh, Buffy nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. A low deep sound rumbled out of his chest, sounding for all the world like the purr of a great cat.

Hand extended, Buffy groped around to feel Faith. "Faith, lie with us," she invited. Angel sprawled out his other hand, inviting the brunette into the circle of their embrace. Faith hesitated, confused by the feelings clouding her brain. Faith had always known of her love for Buffy, and had felt a deeply entrenched hatred for Angel. It was a simple hatred, really, Angel had what she wanted and she despised him for it. The fact that he was a demon didn't even enter into the picture. But now, when confronted with the reality of the obvious love they felt for each other, Faith wasn't so sure.

Since she had gotten to Sunnydale, she had heard nothing good about Angel. Xander trashed him at every turn, and Giles could barely speak the vampire's name without entering into a maddening rage. Buffy had been the only one to speak in his defense, but Faith had dismissed her opinions due to the misguided love she felt for the demon.

But before her lay Buffy, happier than Faith had ever seen her. She was smiling, a true smile, one that reached her eyes. Her skin was glowing, well loved. And Angel was clutching her to his chest as though he would never, no matter what, ever let her go again.

This, then, was the reality of their relationship. Two people, completely and totally in love with each other, against all odds. She felt the hatred she held close to her heart for Angel slip away. He loved Buffy, well and truly, and she knew what that felt like. Faith smiled and scooted closer into their embrace. She rested her head on Angel's chest, staring into Buffy's eyes as their arms wrapped around her.

Buffy pressed a kiss to Faith's forehead. "Rest. We'll keep you safe."

And as she closed her eyes, Faith knew that they would.

 

THE END


End file.
